shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 1
Halloween, The Second Kiss, Part 1 is the eight and final episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode focuses on the events of Ben's party. The episode was released on October 13, 2011. Synopsis Now that they've kissed, things have been awkward between Ben and Denni. Ben's convinced that he'll achieve TRUE popularity and Denni's affection, if he can throw the Best Party Ever. But does he have what it takes? Plot Reeling in from the events of the previous episode, Ben agrees to have a party at his house, to Hector's joy. Hector encourage Ben to take advantage of his large house and provide his party a theme, which girls would like. Ben dismisses this, stating that the only girl he cares about is Denni. He confides Hector in the slow progression of his relationship with Denni, hence why they had yet to have their second kiss. Hector states that hosting a party would be the perfect opportunity to have their second kiss. Ending the phone call, Ben begins thinking of a theme for his party that would impress the girls, deciding on a Masquerade Party for its elegance and uniqueness. Flashing forward to Halloween night, Ben and Denni are in Ben's house, putting on the finishing to the Masquerade Ball. Denni is dressed in a burgundy gown, to the astonishment of Ben. He compliments her, leading to further awkwardness, dating back to their first kiss, and questions if Denni is waiting to have their second kiss. After Kay and Kel arrive while trick or treating with their father, Ben is saddened to see how absent his own father has became in his life. Denni comforts him, but Ben assures her that he is the reason why he is throwing the party to begin with and that he needs popularity. Just as Denni disagrees with him on this, an awed Hector arrives. He brought a special stereo for the party and leaves Ben and Denni to set it up as he picks up everyone else for pre-party pumpkin carving. They set it up and give each other a celebratory hug, which again leads to tension between the two, as Ben again questions whether he should have kissed her. Hector returns with Amanda, Zoe, Howard, Spencer and Sam. They are amazed by the house and its theme. Sam compliments the masks, to which Ben credits Denni for. There is unresolved tension between Denni and Sam stemming from their feelings for Colt. Each of the four couples then get a pumpkin to begin the pumpkin-carving session. As they each go over ideas for their pumpkin, Denni and Ben choose to carve a pumpkin within a pumpkin, with Ben taking the responsibility. When they finish, Denni compliments their partnership, calling themselves "a good couple", which she then retracts from. Immediately, Spencer and Sam begin arguing and Zoe, Sam and Denni comfort Sam, while Hector and Howard talk to Spencer. Hector says that she likely is not upset at Spencer, but rather at something else. They suggest he apologizes to her to diffuse things. They ask Ben about his relationship with Denni. Hector warns him that the longer he waits, the more uncomfortable they will get. They guys head into the living room to join the girls. Spencer apologizes to a surprised Sam, who apologizes back, explaining that she was channeling all of her anger and anxiety about the situation with Colt, due to the resemblance between Spencer and Colt. More guests arrive and the house is packed with happy guests. Hector notifies a happy Ben that his party has reached legendary status and he is free to sit at the Center Table when he wants. With the party started, Ben is ready to approach Denni, however goes to change into his Halloween costume to surprise Denni in. Minutes later, a guy identified as 'Masked Man' asks to dance with Denni. Believing that it is Ben, Denni dances with him and the man admits that he realized that she's the one he wants. The two continue to flirt and Denni brings up that they have yet to have their second kiss. The man leans over and kisses Denni, when Ben steps onto the dance floor, horrified. The man takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Colt, who thought Denni already knew it was him. Bonus Scene Minutes before the final moments of the episode, Sam is dancing with Spencer. Sam brings up the status of their relationship and whether there still is one. Spencer asks if she could give it another chance. Just as she responds, Sam notices that it is not Ben Denni is dancing with, but actually Colt. Sam rushes to the scene, irritating Spencer. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise